Lo que no se conto
by Princess Utau
Summary: ¿Que paso con Lucy despues de que mato al padre y hermana de Kouta. Habra conocido a alguien eso lo veremos: ojos rosa -pelo rosa- Cuernos: -Esta niña era igual que yo- pensé
1. El Comienzo de mi historia

**Princess: Hola este es mi primer fic de elfen lied. Espero que les guste**

**Lucy: ¿De qué trata?**

**Princess: Trata de la historia no contada cuando te escapaste después de matar a la hermana y el padre de Kouta**

**Lucy: E… enserio :(**

**Princess: Lo siento mucho Lucy chan**

**Lucy: No importa**

**Princess: Ok….**

**Lucy: Elfen lied y las canciones que aparezcan en este y en otros capítulos NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Lucy POV**

-Soy un monstruo- pensé como miraba a Kouta desmayado en el tren y a su hermana y padre, muertos –Debo salir de aquí- susurre

Salte del tren y rodé en el pasto chocando contra mi piel pálida como pare de rodar por la colina cerca de una ciudad alado del rio, yo me levante lentamente por las heridas pero poco a poco empezaron a cerrar. Empecé a caminar por un camino en el callejón

-HEY TÚ- dijo un hombre que toco mi hombro. Cuando me di la vuelta se veía drogado y tenia olor a alcohol

-¿Qué quieres?- susurre

-NO ME HABLES ASI PENDEJA- me grito como me iba a dar un puñetazo pero un vector le corto el brazo- AHHH- grito de dolor como le saque el otro brazo y las piernas

Como me quería ir de este lugar le corte la cabeza y me di la vuelta como empecé a caminar y llegue a un edificio de dos pisos, pero no me di cuenta de que era un orfanato y entre por una ventana hasta una habitación vacía y empecé a quedarme dormida cuando alguien entro

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo una niña pequeña de cabellos negros con coletas y con ojos azules

-_Maldición me encontraron_- pensé como me levante- Nadie- dije con indiferencia como camine alado de ella

-Espera- dijo la niña como ella me sujeto la muñeca

-¿Qué quieres?- dije mirándola con ojos de odio. Pero no me di cuenta como se me callo mi gorro azul que me dio Kouta

-N...na...da- dijo la niña como me soltó la muñeca y se alejo de mi dando pasos como vio mis cuernos. Salió corriendo

-_Todos son iguales. Todos_- pensé

Recogí mi gorro y me lo puse en la cabeza de nuevo cubriendo los cuernos de nuevo

-Alto ahí- dijo una mujer con la misma niña detrás de ella agarrándole el brazo con miedo-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto

-Eso no le interesa- dije fríamente

-NO ME HABLES ASI SEÑORITA- grito la señora como me agarro del brazo

-DEJEME- grite como yo use mis vectores y la empuje

-Señ…orit…a- tartamudeo la niña que estaba con ella. Después de eso ella se desmayo por el shock

-Malditos orfanatos- susurre recordando lo que me hacían en mi antiguo del que me escape orfanato

_ Flash Back _

-_¿Cómo puedes sentir cosas si no eres humana?- dijo Tomoo_

_Sentí el ruido de un animal quejándose. Mire hacia allí y estaba el perrito que cada dia le daba comida. Era mi amigo y mis compañeros y esos matones lo tienen_

_-Ustedes- grite como fui corriendo donde estaba el perrito pero Satoru me sujeto los codos y me echo para atrás_

_-Hahahahahah- rieron Muso y Tomoo_

_-Suéltenme, Basta- grite suplicando_

_-Te estás enfadando, nunca lo había visto- dijo Tomoo_

_-No llores o chilles, das miedo- dijo Muso_

_-Llora, llora y ruega- dijo Tomoo- Si no le haremos al perro lo que te toca a ti_

_Yo le di una patada en el estomago_

_-Ugh- se quejo Tomoo sujetándose el estomago –M…maldita-se quejo_

_-Eh Muso dale duro a ese maldito perro- dijo Tomoo_

_-Para- grite como Muso de una patada tiro al perrito contra la pared_

_-Ha parece que hacer eso tiene más efecto que meternos contigo- dijo Tomoo como agarro un florero encima de la mesa- Tenlo ahí- dijo Tomoo a Muso _

_Empezó a golpearlo hasta que el florero se lleno de sangre. Quejidos vinieron del cachorro_

_-Esto no puede ser ¿Por qué?-pensé mientras veía como mataban al perrito sintiéndome impotente de no poder ayudarle_

_-BASTA- grito Rikka como vino corriendo _

_-¿Por qué, tu nos lo dijiste?- dijo Tomoo mirando a Rikka. Yo levante mi cabeza mirándola_

_-Pero, pero hacer esto-dijo como me miro. De pronto se tapo la boca- Lo siento, lo dije sin querer. Yo baje mi cabeza_

_-Que ya no se mueve- dijo Muso mirando al cachorro muerto, pero yo no lo podía mirar porque estaba una mesa que interponía mi vista_

_-Haha, que rápido- dijo Tomoo mientras sangre se acercaba a sus pies a través de la mesa._

_-Cuando se es patético se necesita que alguien lo sea más- pensé _

_Imágenes de cuando mataban al perrito y la de una sonrisa en el rostro de Rikka pasaron por mi mente mi flequillo tapando mi rostro_

_-Los que no son humanos, los que no son personas, SON USTEDES- grite como sentí que la cabeza de Satoru exploto_

_Uh- dijo Tomoo y Rikka como sus cabezas explotaron haciendo que el salón en el que estábamos se llenara de sangre incluso las paredes_

_XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Fin Flash Black _

-Pero al final conseguí mi venganza por ti mi amigo- susurre como una lagrima salió de mi ojo recordando las pocas noches que estuve con él, aunque eran pocas yo lo quería mucho porque él me quería sin importarle mis cuernos

-¿Qué venganza?-pregunto la señora

-Nada que le interese- dije como salte de la ventana y me fui

Camine por el parque -¿Yo soy un monstruo?-pense

A mí me encantaba cantar pero siempre lo hacía a escondidas. Respire hondo y empecé a cantar

_**Monster (Meg y Dia) (NO pertenece a Princess Utau)**_

**His little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.<br>Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<br>That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<br>Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Creatures lie here.<br>Looking through the windows.  
>I will.<br>Hear their voices.  
>I'm a glass child.<br>I am Hannah's regrets.  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Turn the sheets down.<br>Murder ears with pillow lace.  
>There's bath tubs.<br>Full of glow flies.  
>Bathe in kerosene.<br>****Their words tattoed in his veins.**

Oí que una persona estaba aplaudiendo

_-Hay alguien aquí-_ pensé

-Qué bonito cantas, pero la canción es muy triste- dijo una pequeña niña de unos 5 años. La mire

-ojos rosas

-pelo rosa

-cuernos

-_Esta niña era igual que yo_- pensé

-Hola me llamo Mariko ¿seamos amigas?- dijo alegremente Mariko ofreciéndome la mano


	2. El final

**Princess: Mariko chan que linda aparece en este capitulo**

**Lucy: ¿Tendré a una amiga verdadera?**

**Princess: Claro**

**Mariko: Me encantaría ser tu amiga Lucy chan**

**Lucy: Y…yo igual**

**Princess: Que lindo Lucy tendrá una amiga verdadera ¿Qué pasara?**

**Mariko: Elfen lied y las canciones que aparezcan en este y en otros capítulos NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Lucy POV**

-Hola me llamo Mariko tengo 4 años ¿seamos amigas?- dijo alegremente Mariko ofreciéndome la mano

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- le pregunte como me saque el gorro

-Por supuesto que sí, tienes bonita voz, aunque la canción era triste eres igual que yo- dijo sonriéndome

-Entonces sí, seamos amigas Mariko chan yo me llamo Kaede y tengo 10 años- dije como le di la mano

-Bueno Kaede chan como tú ya cantaste una canción bonita ahora yo cantare una canción, la mía igual es triste pero es bonita igual que la tuya, porque tenemos el mismo corazón- dijo Mariko

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le dije

-¿A ti tampoco te quieren verdad, por los cuernos?- susurro

-Si- dije triste

-Pero ahora nos tenemos a nosotras seamos felices- dijo como empezó a girar hacia el centro del parque y se puso la mano en el pecho y respiro hondo como empezó a cantar

**How you love - ****Ashley**__**Tisdale (no me pertenece)**__

**Momma never taught me how to love**

**Daddy never taught me how to feel**

**Momma never taught me how to touch**

**Daddy never showed me how to heal**

**Momma never set a good example**

**Daddy never held momma's hand**

**Momma found everything hard to handle**

**Daddy never stood up like a man**

**I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen**

**Hanging on, get it wrong**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt**

**How do you love someone without crawling in the dark**

**So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**I was always a chosen child**

**The biggest scandal I became**

**They told me I'd never survive, but survive was my middle name**

**I've walked around hoping just barely broken**

**Hanging on, get it wrong**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt**

**How do you love someone without crawling in the dark**

**So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**It's hard to talk to see what's deep inside**

**It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied**

**How do you love someone without getting hurt**

**How do you love someone without crawling in the dark**

**So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**How do you love someone and make it last**

**How do you love someone without tripping on the past**

**So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

-Qué bonito cantas Mariko chan- dije aplaudiendo

-Tu igual- dijo

-¿Tienes mama y papa?- pregunte

-Mi mami murió y mi papa nunca lo conocí- dijo en un susurro Mariko con su flequillo tapando sus ojos

-Lo siento- dije como baje mi cabeza

-Pero no me siento triste, porque te tengo a ti Kaede chan, pero te puedo llamar onee chan- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa agarrándome la mano como si yo fuera su hermana mayor, nosotras estábamos caminando sin rumbo fijo

-Está bien- le dije

-¿Tu también tienes esos brazos invisibles Onee chan?- dijo Mariko

-Sí, pero esos brazos matan gente, eso es malo- dije

-No Onee chan- dijo Mariko. Yo la mire con ojos abiertos

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije

-Nosotras podríamos hacernos respetar y que no nos traten mal si estamos juntas por siempre onee chan- dijo Mariko

-Tal vez- dije mirando al cielo

-Ahora no estaré sola porque estoy contigo Onee chan- dijo como me abrazo Mariko

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- dije como miraba alrededor buscando un edificio vacio

-Onee chan tengo una idea- dijo Mariko como me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a una casa apartada, pero tenía luces prendidas adentro y se escuchaban risas de niños

**-Mami ¿cuando la cena estará lista?- dijo un niño**

**-Onii chan que malo no me encontraste- dijo la voz de una niña pequeña**

**-Vamos no se peleen, la cena esta casi lista- dijo la voz de una mujer**

-Onee chan es hora vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome cerca de la puerta

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- susurre

-Matándolos- dijo con ojos sin vida

-¿Q...Qué?- dije

-Onee chan nosotras no tenemos donde ir ¿matar para sobrevivir?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Yo la mire a los ojos

-Es igual que antes, solo que ahora estoy con Mariko chan- pensé

_XxXxXxXx Flash Back xXxXxXxX_

_-Onii chan que malo-dijo la voz de una niña pequeña_

_-Vamos Mamiko no te enojes- dijo la voz de un niño_

_-__No merecen vivir__- dijo la voz de una niña con vendas en su rostro en mi mente_

_-La cena esta lista- dijo la voz de una señora_

_Empecé a caminar y pise una ramilla y crujió_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo la voz de la señora_

_Yo camine y se abrió la puerta. La mirada de la señora se suavizo cuando me vio, pero tan pronto vio mis cuernos se vio llena de temor y asco_

_-¿Qué quieres niña?- dijo con voz dura.–Vete- dijo como me tiro pero antes de que cerrara la puerta yo la decapite_

_-Mami ¿Quién es?- dijo un niño que tenia detrás a una pequeña niña asustada. Tan pronto como vio a su madre sus ojos se abrieron en shock. Yo lo corte a la mitad _

_-¿P…Por..Que le hic...iste e..so a onii chan y okaa san?- dijo la niña con voz temblorosa pero yo la decapite las luces se apagaron. Escuche que alguien entraba en la casa yo camine hacia allí_

_-¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Querida? ¿Mamiko eres tú?- dijo un hombre_

_-¿Mamiko porque están apagadas las lu...- no alcanzo a decir porque lo decapite_

_XxXxXxXx Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxX_

La chica con vendas indago en mi mente

-**Haz lo que dice Mariko chan ella tiene razón**- dijo la chica

-**Pero no quiero que pase de nuevo-** dije

-**Kaede recuerda tu naciste para matar recuerda lo que hiciste con Kouta, se lo tenía merecido-** dijo como las vendas cayeron de su rostro mostrando una cara exactamente igual a la mía

-**Eso no es cierto**- le grite

-**Sí que lo es te acuerdas cuando lo viste con esa chica, cuando dijiste que la matarías ¿Qué hizo?**- me dijo esa voz

-**Me derrumbo y empezó a gritarme y agitándome los hombros haciéndome daño y no le importo**- susurre

**-No te tomo en cuenta ¿verdad? Solo le importo esa chiquilla- **dijo

-**Vamos se uno conmigo Kaede-**dijo como me ofreció la mano

-**Pero-**yo dije

**-¿Quieres sobrevivir con Mariko o que te traten como un animal? ¿Kaede?- **dijo

-**Sobrevivir-** dije como le tome la mano

**-Kaede ahora estoy contigo cada vez que estés en peligro yo recurriré a tu ayuda, ahora nada podrá separarnos-** dijo esa chica como su voz fue desapareciendo de a poco y yo volví a la realidad

-Onee chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mariko

-Uh a si estoy bien Mariko chan- dije

-Bueno vamos- dijo como me tomo la mano

-Está bien pero esta es solo un excepción Mariko chan- dije como camine hacia la puerta y justo se abrió reflejando a una niña pequeña como de 6 años con un vestido con volantes de color rosado. Tenía un moño igual al moño que tenia la hermana de Kouta solo que más pequeño y tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño y tenia ojos azules

-Kanae- pensé. Ese era el nombre que dijo Kouta antes de caer inconsciente

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo la pequeña apuntándome a mí y a Mariko

-Yo soy Kaede- dije como la decapite

-Onee chan que mala eres- dijo sonriendo Mariko como miro a la pequeña niña muerta

-Sachiko apúrate- dijo el niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules se quedo mirando el cuerpo de su hermana en shock y después nos observo a mí y a Mariko

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el niño en shock

-Hazlo Onee chan- dijo Mariko sonriendo

-Si- susurre, lo corte a la mitad

-Vamos a adentro Onee chan- dijo sonriendo sin importarle los cadáveres

Yo camine hasta una habitación y vi que era rosa claro y decoraciones de niña pequeña

-**Este** **cuarto debe haber sido de esa niña pequeña**- susurre observando las muñecas de porcelana y ositos de felpa en orden en un estante

-**Recuerda Kaede, cuando se es patético se busca a alguien más patético-**dijo la chica al lado mío

-Si-susurre. No tengo más opción, lo único que tengo es Mariko y mi tristeza

**Al siguiente día…**

Yo y Mariko dormimos y comimos lo suficiente y nos bañamos, después de eso salimos de la casa y vi a la pequeña niña tirada muerta atrás de la puerta de la hermosa casa

-Lo siento- susurre como Mariko me estaba esperando para irnos

**10 días después…**

-Onee chan te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Mariko

-¿Cuál es?- dije

-Mira- dijo como me llevo a un lugar del parque aislado y paso una pequeña niña por allí después su flequillo tapo sus ojos y vi que al menos 23 vectores moviéndose hacia la pequeña niña a toda velocidad y la niña estaba a 11 metros o eso creo y la alcanzo y la descuartizo en 3 segundos. Yo recuerdo a esa niña, era la niña del orfanato

-**Tiene más vectores y más alcance que yo**-pensé

-Jajajajaj que tal Onee chan ¿estás orgullosa de mi?- dijo sonriéndome, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal

-**Que fría**- pensé

-Esto no debe ser así- susurre

-¿Por qué, tú haces lo mismo Onee chan?- dijo Mariko mirándome

**-Mariko chan tiene razón-**dijo la niña

-**Cállate- **pensé cayendo de rodillas porque mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme

-ALTO AHÍ- escuche que alguien grito. Observe allí y vi varios hombres con armas y uno de ellos estaba arrodillado frente a la niña descuartizada

-Pobre pequeña-escuche como el soldado susurro

-Malditas diclonius. Atrápenlas- grito un hombre de lentes y de esmoquin azul con una corbata purpura

-Director Kurama tenga mucho cuidado estas son dos diclonius-dijo un soldado poniéndose a su lado. Mire a Mariko que observaba a ese hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Kurama? Papa ¿eres tú?- dijo

**-Papa, ese hombre es el papa de Mariko-**pensé. Sentí mucha lástima por Mariko. Había escuchado de esos hombres, llevan a diclonius como nosotros a una isla y hacen experimentos con ellos torturándolos, el padre de Mariko era uno de ellos

**-Que mala suerte, su padre odia a nuestra especie aunque su hija sea una diclonius**-pensé

No me di cuenta de que un gran hombre puso su pie encima de mi hombro y me tiro al suelo

-Papa por favor deja a Onee chan- escuche gritar a Mariko

De repente vi como el hombre de gafas disparo a Mariko

-MARIKO- grite antes de caer inconsciente

-Onee chan lo siento- escuche a Mariko antes de caer en la oscuridad

**Al siguiente día…**

Abrí los ojos y observe que estaba encadenada a una pared y había un gran cañón apuntándome

-30 volts- escuche decir antes de que vi una gran bola de acero venir hacia mí

Mis vectores salieron de mi espalda como mi flequillo tapo mis ojos y detuvo la gran bola de acero

-Nadie nunca me va a torturar-grite como mis vectores rompieron las cadenas y fueron a través del gran vidrio degollando a cinco personas

**5 días después…**

Yo ya no estaba en una celda de torturas como los otros niños, ahora yo estaba en una celda en la que estaba colgada a una gran altura y amarrada y tenía un gran casco de metal en mi cabeza

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Mariko?-susurre

-Está muerta-escuche y vi de donde venia el sonido de esa voz y por los pequeños agujeros del gran casco vi a el Director Kurama en la gran puerta de fierro

-Cómo pudiste era tu hija-grite

-Por culpa mía y de dejar vivir a mi hija muchas personas murieron- dijo

-Te odio Te odio Te odio- grite. El no dijo nada y se marcho.

Pensé en Kouta después de eso, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién estará?

-**Ojala pudiera decirle Lo siento y que él me perdonara** –**pensé con tristeza**

**8 años después…**

Yo estuve estos 8 años encerrada aquí los que me torturaban no me llamaban Kaede ahora me he estado olvidando de que Kaede era mi verdadero nombre, ahora a mí solo me llamaban Lucy y yo estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran así, solo Salí cuando me hacían experimentos. Me alimentaban con una papilla. Yo jamás me vi a un espejo y este lugar era tan oscuro que ni siquiera sabía cómo era mi rostro y mi cuerpo

En estos ocho años escape de mi celda y vivo con Kouta, pero desgraciadamente tengo una doble personalidad y Kouta no me recuerda. Hace años que supe que Mariko murió y me siento triste todavía. Ella era mi pequeña hermana, mi única familia verdadera.

Ha llegado una niña estúpida llamada Nana, ella cree que Kurama es su papa, el no es su padre verdadero, solo está con ella para que no pierda la razón por las torturas a que ella era sometida es realidad creo que es muy ingenua

Hoy Nana salió diciendo que había sentido a alguien y Nyu mi otra personalidad se corto el cabello muy muy corto, hasta la mitad del cuello como cuando era una niña, eso me trajo malos recuerdos

Desperté de mi personalidad viendo a una mujer viniendo hacia a mí y Kouta, la partí en dos mitades y vi a Kouta con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza en estado de shock

**-**Voy a acabar con esto de una vez-susurre. Salte con mis vectores y caí dejando las marcas de mis vectores en el puente de ladrillos

-A saltado-escuche decir

Salte y caí en medio de los soldados armados

-No ibas a disparar- dije mirando a un soldado como lo descuartice

Descuartice a todos los soldados pero se escapo un ayudante con bata blanca con un teléfono

**-¿Quién ocupa un teléfono antes de morir? Qué raro-**pensé

Camine hasta quedar enfrente de Kouta. Parecía como si estuviera recordando algo

-Na na na nana. Na na na nananana nananana nananananana nananana nana- cante mirándolo. Me miro y me di cuenta de que estaba recordando más

-Por favor dime. Pasan todas estas cosas raras- dijo

-Para que, no tiene nada que ver contigo-dije

-Sí que lo tiene- grito yo lo mire sorprendida. El cerró los ojos para calmarse

-Claro que tiene que ver conmigo. Tú…mataste a mi hermana y a mi padre - dijo más calmado. De repente salto encima de mí y yo me sonroje, vi hacia atrás y vi que estaba ese maldito que estaba tratando de matarme pero nunca lo logro

-Que suerte vine para ver a la presa de otro, pero encontré a la mía, esto es por mi brazo y mis ojos- dijo sonriendo. Saque a Kouta de encima de mí y fui corriendo hacia el otro puente

-Espérame- dije como corrí saltando del puente a la playa y corrí hasta quedar lejos de su vista

**1 hora después…**

-Que mal- dije poniendo mi pierna encima de la mano de el hombre que alguna vez me trato de matar

-Maldita- susurro mirándome

-Ya no me volverás a ver- dije como camine hacia el puente

-Espera maldita sea- grito

**10 minutos después…**

Yo estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde sentí una presencia de otro diclonius

**-Esta esencia, no se pero me parece tan familiar-**pensé

Camine hasta llegar a la parte de arriba y vi a una pequeña niña en una silla de ruedas

**-Mariko ¿no estabas muerta?- **pensé

**-**Veo que tienes mucha confianza en venir aquí Lucy**- **dijo Mariko con una sonrisa

-**Ya veo, te borraron la memoria con drogas-**pensé con rabia

-Yo era su objetivo desde un principio ¿no?- dije

Mariko abrió sus ojos y muchos vectores salieron disparados hacia a mi yo salte y me escondí atras un gran pilar, cuando vi a Mariko desprevenida yo la tire de la silla y ella cayo sacando un brazo

**-Mariko ¿eres igual que Nana?-** pensé

-Voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento- susurre caminando hacia ella. Ella se empezó a reír y yo di un paso hacia atrás

-Jjajajajajaj debes estar bromeando- susurro

-PORQUE NADIE PUEDE MATARME- me grito y vi que muchos brazos vinieron a mí, no pude ni gritar por su rapidez y choque contra la barandilla de la escalera del gran edificio y sentí como me golpeaban

-AH- grite sintiendo que un cuerno se separaba de mi cabeza. Después de eso no veía nada solo estaba escuchando lo que decían a mi alrededor

-Jajajajajajajaja esta es la Lucy a la que tanto temían todos- escuche reír a Mariko

-Mariko- escuche decir a Kurama en ese momento abrí los ojos. Vi al lado mío a un soldado mirándome con miedo pero antes de que él pudiera gritar lo decapite. Me escondí y vi lo que estaba pasando

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Mariko

-Director Kurama- dijo el asistente de Kurama

-Kurama- dijo Mariko mirándolo

-Padre, yo te quería ver- dijo Mariko levantándose lentamente con dificultades y caminando en zigzag, después de eso cayo yo iba a levantarme pero me contuve y cerré los ojos

-Padre- dijo levantando la mano de rodillas. Kurama cero los ojos y algunas lagrimas salieron y levanto un arma apuntándola. Mariko se sorprendió

-Sabes que, yo siempre te espere- dijo como lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-Que tú y mama vinieran y me recogieran de esa habitación oscura, y que nos largáramos de alli y viviéramos los tres juntos siempre, siempre- continuo

-Y ahora te he logrado ver padre- sollozo-Padre, padre, padre-sollozo Mariko

-Por mi culpa muchas personas murieron, dejándote vivir- dijo

-Y que ha pasado con lo que he pasado en mi vida- dijo

-Papa vámonos de aquí- dijo Nana agarrando el brazo de Kurama

-Papa- repitió

-Porque esta niña te dice papa ¿Por qué? Padre dejarías que la mataras, si no me respondes tendré que comprobarlo- dijo Mariko con su flequillo tapando sus ojos y dejando que sus vectores golpearan a Nana

-Aléjate, Aléjate- grito Mariko como Kurama se acerco a ella

Kurama camino hacia Mariko y la abrazo

-Cariño amor eso nunca te lo pude dar, Lo siento Mariko- dijo abrazándola. Yo sonreí

-Cuando quieras- dijo Kurama

**-¿Qué?-**pensé

Los vi alejarse hasta llegar a la mitad del puente y después de eso ella murió por una explosión con su padre

-**Por lo menos murió feliz-**pensé

-Papa- vi a Nana llorando

Vi al asistente de Kurama apuntar hacia ella. Mis vectores fueron hacia el

-Con esto yo...- no alcanzo a decir porque lo decapite. Yo me senté tratando de soportar el dolor de mi cuerno cortado por Mariko

-¿Lucy san?-Escuche decir a Nana. Yo camine hacia ella

-Vete con tus amigos, ten algo que yo nunca podre tener- dije

-Lucy san-susurro Nana. Yo camine pasando al lado de ella y camine por las escaleras hacia abajo, camine por las calles hasta llegar a una gran escalera donde Kouta me estaba esperando. Camine detrás de el y reacciono y me miro con preocupación

-¿Estas herida?- dijo

-Tranquilo no es nada-dije. Me senté alado de él y dije

-Yo nací para matar- dije el me miro- 5 años, en 5 años la mayoría de los niños que nazcan serán como yo. Pero si eso ocurre no podrás vivir. Kouta tu…apareciste ante mi…en este infierno. Un momento de fugaz felicidad. Simplemente soy feliz por los días que pase contigo. Yo…siempre…siempre… quise pedirte perdón. Solo por eso…he soportado todo y he conseguido sobrevivir- dije mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos. Me levante y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-No te vayas- me rogo Kouta

-¿Por qué? Yo mate a tu familia- dije

-No lo entiendo, no podre perdonarte por matar a Kanae y a mi Padre- dijo Kouta. Yo mire a otro lado

-Pero, Pero, si vuelves a hacerle daño a alguien yo me arrepentiré toda la vida, la chica solitaria que conoci cuando éramos niños y Nyu, yo las quiero- dijo, yo lo mire

-Kouta- dije poniendo mis manos en mi rostro para llorar. Me di la vuelta y lo bese, recuerdos de cuando éramos niños atravesaron mi mente

-Olvídalo todo, siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Perdóname- le pedí mirándolo a los ojos

-Tú también has tenido una vida muy triste ¿no? Nyu- dijo. Yo lo mire sonriendo y le dije

-Mi nombre es Lucy- dije

-Lucy- repitió en un susurro

Yo me aparte de él y me fui corriendo por los matorrales del bosque hasta llegar a un puente donde centenares de soldados estaban apuntando con armas

-LUCY- escuche gritar a Kouta por el bosque pero no lo escuche. Vi a un hombre apuntándome y así todos le siguieron

-FUEGO- escuche.

-Por fin moriré en paz y feliz- pensé antes de caer en el suelo duro sin mis dos cuernos. Muerta

**Princess: Termine, espero que les haya gustado a todos los lectores que les gusta Elfen Lied**

**Mariko: Al final me encontré con mi mama y papa y Lucy en el cielo**

**Princess: KAWAII**

**Mariko: Bueno esta historia ha llegado a su fin y espero que la hayan disfrutado todos**


End file.
